


Yard sale

by ferociousfauna



Series: Yard sale [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferociousfauna/pseuds/ferociousfauna
Summary: Sansa is having a yard sale with her sister Arya, and it attracts a lot of costumers...





	Yard sale

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> It's been a long time ago since I wrote, and I want to restart again ;-)  
> Just a small drabble to enjoy myself, and hopefully you guys will like it.  
> Let's all hype! 
> 
> I'm a non native English speaker, and I'm open for any improvement.

August came quickly. Much sooner then expected.  
It felt like the start of the summer was only yesterday, and now it was half august.  
Summer almost over, winter almost here.  
Sansa didn't carry out any of the plans she made for this summer.  
Her instagram only had 2 awesome photo's with #Summer2017, and both were a boring family BBQ with exceptional lightning. 

She just got caught up with work this summer, newly graduated and working as a social worker in the local homeless center.  
Sansa was hoping that her newfound financial independence and freedom of living alone since the beginning of the summer (well, not alone but with Arya) would make sure she could do whatever she wanted, but someway that didn't work out like she planned.

She was sitting on the chaise lounge in the hallway, with her feet up the armoire, scrolling trough the IG stories of Margaery and Dany, they looked like they had a great time.

"SANSA!" Arya shouted above the staircase. "Get off your ass and help me get these boxes out!"  
Sansa glanced up and saw her little sister's feet underneath a piled up tower of boxes she was carrying.  
Sansa and Arya were cleaning out the attic a few days ago for the annual Yard Sale of their neigbourhood and today was the day.  
Arya was determined to clean out the old attic, that was filled with stuff of the previous homeowner, some old lady who moved to a nursing home.  
Old books, a few lampshades and all kind of knick knacks.

"Yeah sis', I'm coming" she put the phone in the pocket of her hotpants and walked outside on the frontlawn with an old miniature statue of a greyhound underneath her arm.  
Some of the neighbours set up a sunshade for the burning august sun, some putting out paper cups of water for thirsthy custumors.  
Sansa got an old tablecloth to dress up a set-up table with an old piggybank that served as a cash desk.  
"Maybe we should attract our lawn a little bit more," Sansa said to Arya. "You know, water, shade, some snacks..."  
Arya sniffed at the taught. "Snacks? Are you serious? We're trying to earn some money here, not to throw it away. No snacks! And I've got the appealing part covered, I allready installed the radio in the kitchen with the windows open."

The next thirty minutes Arya got stuff out, and Sansa arranged it neatly spread in the front lawn.  
The yard sale started out slowly, as only neighbours with a own stand were outside, but after a while the crowd came strolling around the streets.  
Mothers pushing around their strollers, curious neighbours snooping around in neighbour's stuff...  
Sansa glared at the passers-bys with interest, like they were the charactes in a televion show or a good book.  
Some people found their way to their frontlawn, and Arya was negotiating with an elderly couple off the price of an old flowerly vase.  
Sansa left her spot at the set-up table to stroll around in the direction of an incredibbly large and muscled man, looming over the old childrens book.  
The man was at least 6 ft tall, with broad wide shoulders in a tight black sleeveless shirt.  
He had a ferocious looking hound tattooed on his left upper arm and had his thick waving coalblack hair in a messy bun on his head. 

"Hi there," Sansa approached. "Can I help you sir?" she reached out her hand to his arm to get his attention.  
He never kept his gaze from the books below him, but she saw the man glance her way.  
"No," he said in a coarse voice.  
Sansa startled at the way this man spoke to her, it made her hairs go stand right up.  
She stammered a little "oh..." out and kept staring at the thick stubble of beard and his crooked nose.  
He wasn't particually handsome, but he had something that made her keep staring. She stared a little to long in his grey eyes because his brow got angry and he turned to her.  
"No one taught you not to stare girl?" he breezed.

And in that moment Sansa saw her own startled face in the reflection of those same grey eyes.  
Grey eyes with a framework of scars at the right side of his face...

**Author's Note:**

> I gave Sandar a manbun.  
> Because, that's hilarious. 
> 
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
